


Sex Polllen

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Romance, Sex Pollen, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: When Robin is hit with Ivy's Sex Pollen, he goes to Barbara for help.





	Sex Polllen

**Author's Note:**

> Testing this Fic out for my Tumblr page during DickBabs week. So leave a comment if you enjoy it, please.

Barbara Gordon turned upon hearing the faint sound of someone landing on the fire escape. She had the night off from patrol because her dad was off tonight and it made sneaking out hard, even though she was 18 now and in her first year of college she still lived under his roof. When she pulled back the curtain she was met by Red and Gold. “Dick?” She whispered under her breath seeing her 17-year-old best friend. Quickly opening the window “What are you doing here?” She asked as he helped himself inside her room.

Dick didn’t look at her he immediately dropped his head and began to pace “Babs I need your suit” he spoke 

Barbara shook her head “I don’t have it its getting serviced remember?”

He shook his head “This isn’t good” he let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair 

“Dick, are you okay?” She reached out to touch his shoulder but he immediately shrugged her off “Don’t touch me” 

He whirled around to look at her “God why are you dressed like that” 

Barbara looked down at herself “I’m wearing long sleeved flannel pajamas” she moved forward 

“I said don’t touch me” he held up a hand without looking at her “Ugh this was a bad idea” he groaned 

Barbara eyed him then opted to sit on top of her desk “Dick I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong” she said slowly

He turned and without a word strutted toward her, standing between her legs “Dick?” She said nervously 

A growl escaped his lips as he clenched onto the edges of her desk his knuckles turned white

“Damn it Grayson” he grunted under his breath. He watched her shift uncomfortably, his mouth gaping open slightly before he kissed her lips hard and forcefully.

She leaned back away from him “Dick! What the hell?” She snapped 

Dick gritted “Mm I-sorry” he gasped he was breathing heavy as he ripped off his mask “Getting “ he moaned “Worse” his hands began trailing her body 

Barbara reached out grabbing his chin forcing him to meet her eyes she could see little specks of green in his baby blues “You’re under Ivy’s sex pollen” she gasped

Dick nodded his face falling to her neck where he began planting butterfly kisses “Gave all my solution to the civilians that were also hit with it” He groaned and began caressing her hair “thought maybe you’d have some” he lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together “Make me leave Babs, it’s getting stronger” his eyes danced over her body “Don’t know how much longer” his hands ran along her thigh “control myself” he jumped back and groaned “Your dads home right, yell at me to leave. Make a scene, cause I was just hoping you’d have-“

He was cut off by Barbara’s lips on his, Dick pushed her back against the wall furthering the kiss “Babs” he groaned running his hands to her breasts “What’re doing “

Barbara smiled “The way I see it you have 3 options, either A. You go to the Batcave to get some solution where you and Bruce will inevitably get in a fight, B. You let this stuff run through you’re body until your heart rate gets so fast from hormones that you have a heart attack and die or C.” She leaned forward sucking His earlobe “ I help work it out of you”

Dick leaned forward kissing her again his hands tracing up under her shirt and gripping her breast. Barbara moaned which only seemed to intensify the pollen even more.

She and Dick had only ever gone as far as second base if you could even call touching over their suits second base because you couldn’t ever actually feel anything. Dick pulled away from her “Don’t want you to feel obligated” he bit his lip “Damn this cup” he groaned pulling at his crotch. She could tell he was doing everything in his power to control his hormones that the pollen was increasing by the second. 

“Dick,” she said softly 

He turned to look at her 

“Let me” she began walking forward slowly 

“Babs it’ll take more than touch” he whispered his eyes looking down at the floor to avoid looking at her. He knew what would happen when the pollen took full control and so did she. He could become rough but she would be lying if she said this wasn’t a secret fantasy she’d always had.

In two strides she was in front of him. She grabbed his chin pulling him up “I want to help you Dick” she began unfastening his utility belt. “Fully help you”

That was all the confirmation he needed before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss quickly picking up, she jumped up wrapping her legs around him. Dick quickly kicked his pants off the rest of the way before shuffling them to her bed where he tossed her onto it. Dick grunted as he jumped on top of her, putting weight on his elbows to avoid putting it on her “Shh don’t be too loud my dads sleeping across the hall” she whispered

A sly grin formed on his face “Are you talking to me or giving yourself a pep talk?”

Barbara grinned back pulling his lips to hers. Dick hooked his fingers into her shirt and pulled the flannel open, popping a few buttons off in the process. His mouth immediately diving toward her left breast, his right hand messaging her right. 

“Mmphh- Hey I like that sh mmph irt” she attempted to tease through pleasure.

Dick looked up at her “I’ll buy you a new one” he jumped back up capturing her lips again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barbara woke up the next morning in Dick’s arms he was already awake and staring at her lovingly

They had gone 3 rounds last night. Round 1 was to get the pollen out, round 2 was to make sure it was out and round 3 was just for fun. 

“Last night was wow” Dick ran his finger up her arms

Barbara nodded “Yeah”

“I mean we finally-Wow” he sighed

“Yeah”

“Wow” Dick breathed deeply

“Yeah” Barbara smiled 

Dick grinned “We should probably say something more then yeah and wow” 

“Yeah” she accidentally responded 

They both laughed then got quiet 

Barbara traced the panes of his chest “Dick, was I—good?” She said softly her eyes fluttering up toward him

Dick looked down at her furrowing his eyebrows “Good?”

Barbara nodded 

“Babs if good is one scar on our bodies you are every injury we’ve sustained” he kissed the tip of her nose “If good is one criminal in Gotham you are the entire city” he moved so he was on top of her. “If good is one stupid thing Wally has said you’re every dumb word that leaves his mouth” he began kissing her neck. Barbara threaded her fingers through his hair “Babs you were amazing-best I’ve ever had, better than I could have imagined, and well worth the wait. “ his lips began to trail down her bare body

Barbara felt herself losing her train of thought as Dick trailed down her skin until he heard the creaking of the door down the hall opening “Mmph Daddy” she said quietly, tugging on Dick’s locks

Dick picked his head up chuckling “Didn’t take you as that type but okay Kitten” he kissed her lips Barbara pulled back

“Ew no, my dad is-“ she was cut off by a knocking on the door 

“Barbara, Are you awake? I thought I heard you talking” Jim spoke through the door 

Dick and Barbara looked at each other panicked as the doorknob began to twist “Why’s the door locked”

“Uhh sorry I lock it on nights your not home. Habit” she said pushing Dick off of her.

She picked up her panties slipping them on while kicking Dick’s suit under her bed. 

“Well open up,” her dad said turning the knob again

 

Dick spun around the room “Babs where?” He stood still stark naked. Barbara tossed him his boxers and watched as he jumped into them. She pointed to the closet. Relief coming over Dick’s face as he quickly went in. Once the closet door was closed she grabbed a robe from the back of the door and slipped it on. 

“Hey daddy” she grinned opening the door

Her dad looked at her and smiled “Hey sweetie, what took you so long?”

Barbara let out a breath “Oh was just getting dressed when you knocked” she lied

Jim slowly nodded his head “Oh—umm I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast before I went to work.”

Barbara nodded “Yeah, of course. Just give me a minute to get dressed” she quickly closed the door before her dad could say anything else

She went immediately to the closet opening the door. “I bought us about 15 minutes” 

Dick nodded stepping out of the closet “I swear I about died when that doorknob turned. I thought for sure your dad was going to walk in on us” 

Barbara laughed as she dug into her dresser “Here these should fit you” she handed him a large shirt and grey sweatpants 

Dick looked at her oddly as he took the clothes

“The shirt is my dads, I like to wear large T-shirt’s to bed sometimes and the pants are mine but I accidentally bought too big a size”

Dick nodded “Noted” he began dressing himself

As he did so Barbara checked herself out in the mirror “Shit Dick, I’m lucky my dad didn’t notice this don't know how he didn't its the size of a golfball.” she examined the hickey on her neck “I look like I was attacked by a vampire” she dug through her makeup bag

Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist “A very sexy vampire, who wants to suck your blood” he said in a mock vampire voice nuzzling her neck

Barbara laughed “Yeah well-“ she paused when he planted a soft kiss to her bruised neck “We gotta get you out of here” she shrugged out of his grasp

He nodded “Yeah I’d rather not be caught in the daughter of the police commissioners bedroom” he agreed they both walked over to the fire escape window “Just so you know” he paused “when I came here last night I wasn’t expecting you to”

Barbara nodded “I know” 

“But it was- I mean I really enjoyed ughh Thanks” he stuttered 

Barbara laughed lightly “Anytime Hunk wonder. Who knows maybe next time it’ll be me who needs help working out Ivy’s sex pollen” she grinned

Dick smiled “I’d be willing to return the favor”

“Barb we leave in 5 minutes” her fathers voice came over the house

“Alright Daddy I’m almost ready” she shouted back before turning back to Dick

“That’s my cue huh” he grinned

Barbara nodded leaning forward and pecking his lips before he slipped out the window and to the ally below.


End file.
